


Chuck vs. Yet Another Basement Situation

by pencilguin



Series: Fictober 2018 [21]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pencilguin/pseuds/pencilguin
Summary: Things went wrong on a mission and Chuck and Sarah find themselves captured, hoping for someone (Casey) to come and save them. They pass the time with talking.





	Chuck vs. Yet Another Basement Situation

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Tumblr as part of the Fictober 2018 challenge. Unbeta'd; I apologize for any mistakes that might still be in there. 
> 
> I've never written anything for this fandom before and I doubt I ever will, even though it's one of my favourite shows in existence. But this was fun and I still like it well enough even two months later so here you go.   
> Set somewhere around season 1 or 2-ish, before they get their shit together and get together for real (and before Chuck gets his Proper Spy Training).

“See?” Chuck remarked, his voice steeped in sarcasm. “Staying in the car was such a great idea.” 

“Oh, come on, Chuck.” Sarah rolled her eyes. He couldn’t see it, but it was audible in her voice. “That’s unfair. You know none of us could have foreseen your Buy More colleagues barging into the middle of this. If you knew they were going to be here, you could have told us, that would have been helpful.” 

“I never _know_ what they’re going to do,” Chuck muttered. “I’ve just learned to always expect the worst possible outcome when it comes to them.” 

In the corner of his eye, Sarah shook her head. What a cute gesture, really. 

“I hope the commotion they caused at least was enough for Casey to finish his job.” 

“Now let’s just hope he’ll also remember to bust us out of here. That rope is starting to cut off the blood circulation in my hands and I kinda need those for work. Well, if I’ll live long enough for another day of work, that is. Or for gaming. Wow, I’m really going to miss that.” 

“Chuck …” Sarah said softly. There was something sad about her voice. 

“All those new games coming out next month, too, that I’m going to miss out on. What a shame.” 

“You’re not taking this whole situation seriously.” 

“No,” he said, sounding surprisingly calm. “I’m not a trained spy, Sarah. I was never taught how to deal with life-or-death situations like this. My brain just goes into this automatic self-defense mode where it blocks out the fact that we’ll very likely die down here, tied up and locked up in this tiny, smelly, damp, dark basement, or that we might even be tortured beforehand to get some secrets out of us.” He swallowed. Sarah didn’t say anything, so he just continued. “Because if I started thinking about that, it would launch me into a full-blown panic attack, and I really don’t want that. So instead …” He took a deep breath. Something made him straighten his back a little, made his voice more steady and determined. “Instead I focus on the fact that I’m here together with you, and we’re alone, and we don’t have anything to do except just talk, and that’s really nice.” 

There was a long stretch of silence between them. Just as it was beginning to feel awkward and he was about to start blabbering again in an attempt to ease the tension his words had created, Sarah spoke again. 

“I understand that.” She leaned backwards a little until their shoulder blades touched and the back of her head rested lightly against his. “I’m sorry, Chuck. I’m sorry that all of this is part of your life now.” 

“It’s not like it’s your fault. You’re just doing your job. And protecting me—which you’ve been pretty good at so far, since I’m not dead yet and all.” 

She swallowed before she said, “Casey will probably be here any moment and get us out. So … at least it can’t get any worse.” 

“Oh no!” Chuck exclaimed. “Please don’t do that, Sarah!” 

“What?” she said, clearly confused. 

“‘It can’t get any worse’? Really? Have you never watched any movie at all?” 

“What is that supposed to mean? Is this some obscure pop culture reference again? Because I—” 

“That sentence is a recipe for disaster! You’ve jinxed it! Oh god, now we’re doomed.” 

“Oh, calm down, Chuck. This isn’t fiction, this is reality. Like that ever actually happens—” 

At that moment, the door was unlocked and swung open, and two of the mobsters walked in, dragging a battered and tied up and growling Casey along with them. 

“Great,” Chuck said dryly. “You’re right, it can’t get any worse than this at all.” 


End file.
